


absence and thirst

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Piercing, Collars, Dom/sub, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “Mmm,” Ardyn murmured, not one to want to wake up fully in the middle of the night if he could damn well avoid it, and got Cor squeezing his nipples in response. Someone was trying to get on his good side. “What’s this—three weeks without the cage a little too much for you?”





	absence and thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetealord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/gifts).



> [1:40 PM] jonphaedrus: ardyn making cor grinding between his thighs until he gets off  
> [1:45 PM] Henrik: Good  
> [1:47 PM] jonphaedrus: cor all sweaty and flushed and crying and shaking and  
> [1:47 PM] jonphaedrus: begging  
> [1:52 PM] Henrik: Mmmm good shit  
> [2:16 PM] Henrik: Gimme ardyn telling him he's a good boy while cor cries helplessly and grinds against him  
> [2:37 PM] jonphaedrus: FUCK
> 
>  
> 
> im supposed to be working on my thesis and i didnt even proofread this. dont care. lemme die.

He was awoken by the feeling of Cor’s arms, tight around his waist and stomach, and hot puffs of ragged breath over the shell of his ear. Ardyn made a noise low in the back of his throat, and, experimentally, rolled his hips back. He could feel Cor’s cock, hard as steel, pressed naked against the back of his ass, dripping hot even through the cloth of Ardyn’s nightgown. Which had ridden up slightly, either by accident of sleep or design, and he sighed, half-laughing in amusement. He reached over his shoulder to grab the o-ring of Cor’s collar, tugging on it to get the other man to drape further over him, mewling into his ear and grabbing at anything his broad, hot palms could reach—the fat of Ardyn’s stomach, the soft insides of his thighs, cupping at his tits.

“Mmm,” Ardyn murmured, not one to want to wake up fully in the middle of the night if he could damn well avoid it, and got Cor squeezing his nipples in response. _Someone_ was trying to get on his good side. “What’s this—three weeks without the cage a little too much for you?”

“Yeah,” Cor whined, breath scalding over the side of his neck, breathed against his stubble. “Hurts. God, it hurts.” Ardyn made a mock-sympathetic noise (he knew Cor could go longer, had seen him go longer), but it really _was_ cute, how needy and wanting he was like this, thumbs grinding into Ardyn’s nipples like he could get on his good side through just doing what he liked. “Can’t sleep.”

“Well, we can’t have _that_.” Ardyn turned his head as far as he could, shifting in Cor’s arms, kissing his scarred forehead. “Big boy has a long day of work tomorrow, doesn’t he?” Cor made a snuffling noise that was probably meant to be agreement, but was mostly just pitiful. “You sound like a wet kicked puppy, Marshal.”

“ _Please_ ,” he begged, whining, and in the dark of their bedroom at half-three in the morning, his blue eyes were like great big stars, sad and wet.

Ardyn always was a sucker.

He spread his thighs just a little, just enough that Cor could shift, sleeping naked like he was supposed to, to push his cock between them, into the hot hollow just under Ardyn’s still-soft cock. He was so hard he was throbbing, dripping wet pre, enough he didn’t need any lube or spit to rock easily over Ardyn’s sensitive skin, slicking his pubic hair sticky with how much he was dripping. “There you go,” Ardyn murmured, tugging on his collar again, hard enough he heard Cor whimper. “You know what to do, sweetling.” He didn’t bother clenching his thighs any tighter than they were, barely enough friction, but fat and swallowing his dick on all sides.

Cor grabbed tighter for him, strong arms caging his chest in, and nosed at the back of Ardyn’s ear, the curve of his jaw, hesitantly wrapping a hand around his throat, fingers digging just under his ear, next to Cor’s nose. He laughed again, breathless, and nodded, just enough for Cor to know. He wasn’t sure which one Cor was going to get off on more—Ardyn’s fingers grasping blindly at his wrist, manicured nails scraping red weals and leaving crescent-shaped indents between his carpals, his breath stuttering high in his throat, his lungs expanding helplessly and unable to get the air he needed to live, or his fat thighs swallowing Cor’s huge cock up like it was hardly anything at all, letting him thrust himself to completion like Ardyn was just a particularly mean-spirited fleshlight.

Cor’s fingers tightened around his throat, and Ardyn’s entire world narrowed down to the burning feeling of the hand cutting off his breath, digging bruises into the pale, soft skin of his neck, to Cor’s hard dickhead slamming against his balls, brushing over his taint, his other hand cupping Ardyn’s soft cock until it got hard, until Cor could slide the tip of one finger into his slit, fingerfuck him, made him drip until he felt like he was turning inside out. Cor was panting, ragged and wanton, his forehead and face dug into the side of Ardyn’s neck dripping with sweat, his long eyelashes brushing against the skin of his cheek, all his noises brutal and punched out of him.

As he got closer, his fingers around Ardyn’s throat got tighter, and he tilted his head back, trying to breathe, grinning like a maniac even as he loved the way Cor fucked his thighs like Ardyn was made for him, for his to use. Even if Ardyn was the one letting Cor use him, could have told him at any moment, just like he wanted to—

“Stop,” he croaked, and Cor froze, trembling with his whole body on edge, bowed against Ardyn, crying, hot tears on his eyelashes, hiccoughing and shaking all over like he was freezing. Ardyn rand a hand down his arm, over the bulging muscles and veins, the tendons raised and his whole body painfully on edge. “Oh, you’re so good,” he murmured, grinding back, shifting his thighs to jerk Cor off like that, his moans ratcheting up another octave. “What a good, good boy. My good big boy. Waiting like this.”

“Please,” Cor sobbed, thumb brushing back and forth over the top of Ardyn’s cockhead, just like he liked it. “Please, Sir, please—“

He hummed, thoughtful. Considering.

“Please let me come, let me paint your thighs, I want to cover you in my come, please, let me—“

Ardyn considered relenting. He continued to shift back and forth, and reached his hand down to grasp Cor’s cockhead, scraping his long nails over the spongy skin, gathering up his drippy, sticky pre. He dug his nail into Cor’s slit, felt him vibrate like a plucked string about to shoot out of his place, crying in paroxysms of overwhelmed _need_. He considered letting Cor press into him, pulled on the piercing through his cockhead, imagined it pressing cold and painful into his ass, digging him open for Cor to slide in, hot and wet. Pulled harder, pulled until he could hear Cor wheezing in pain, scraping his short nails over the top of Ardyn’s throat.

There would be weals there in the morning.

“All right,” he relented at last, when Cor was practically clawing at him, thrusting his hips in little, pained circles, tugging on his piercing still. He spread his thighs just far enough he could grab the shaft of the other man’s cock just below the glans, and squeezed _hard_ , hard enough he heard a little pained shriek peter off in the top of Cor’s throat, cracking in his deep voice, and then squeezed harder, dug his thumb into the top of his glans, and twisted his fist, the kind of friction that would leave him bruised and aching for days. “You can come.”

Cor spilled in jerking, bubbling strips, spilling hard over his piercing and Ardyn’s thighs, soaking his nightgown and the sheets, sobbing “Thank you,” and “Sir,” over and over into the back of his neck, smiling so hard Ardyn worried his cheeks might break, his sweat-soaked hair matted flat to his scalp. He kept coming as well, Ardyn tugging on his piercing with his thumb all the way through it, until Cor shuddered and slumped and went still, sprawled over him like a particularly hot, sticky, affectionate dog.

Ardyn shoved on him, tugging his hand away from his throat so he could breathe more easily, trying to get him off. Cor just tucked closer, a happy noise near enough to a purr in his chest, nuzzling the back of his neck and the stubble under his ear, nose dug into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, chewing on the shell of his ear, the lobe, rubbing his beard over Ardyn’s cheekbone.

“You’re ridiculous,” he laughed, rolling over to grab for tissues on the bedside, wiping up the worst of the mess Cor had made, throwing them on the floor. He didn’t care enough to make it to the bin. “What are you, a dog?”

“Woof,” Cor mumbled, licking a stripe of the sweat off of Ardyn’s throat, over his adam’s apple. “Bark. Grr.”

He kissed Cor’s sweaty forehead, brushed his sticky hair off of his forehead, and flopped bonelessly back onto the pillows, let Cor crowd hot and damp over him, squeezing his ass, fingers digging into cellulite and stretch marks. “Sorry I made a mess of your nightgown,” he mumbled, hoarse from his little shrieks.

“If I minded, dear, I would have made you wait to morning.” Ardyn settled plastered into the sheets and the pillow, giving Cor all the human affection and contact he desperately needed in the afterglow, all the aftercare he needed from just a little bit of torture. “Go to sleep, good boy.”

“Yes, Sir,” Cor humoured him, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr and twitter @jonphaedrus


End file.
